The Boyfriend Conundrum
by Mu-Nition
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. Ron loves Hermione. The girls aren't quite as happy though. One-shot. Rated T for a Twist.


"Listen Harry, my mind is made up. I want him. You know, sexually." Ginny said calmly.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Harry replied, too shocked to be angry.

"Well I do love you, but we lost the excitement and are best buddies rather than lovers. And to be honest, he's _bigger_. You are just about average, he is _huge_, as in too much for most women." Ginny answered.

Harry winced.

* * *

"Listen Ron, there is nothing you can do about this. I just find him irresistible." Hermione said calmly.

"But babe, I love you! Why… why?" Ron sputtered, indignant.

"I love you too… but to be honest, the spark is gone. He is sexually imaginative, aggressive, rough and downright nasty. With you I'm a good girl, with him I'm just so _bad_. You don't really have that in you, and we both know it." Hermione spoke with brutal honesty.

Ron blanched.

* * *

"But it's like... incest. It would be so wrong." Harry finally managed to say.

"Oh please. You've been a part of my family since I was ten. It's as incest as that. Obviously, I have very little hang-ups with things like that." Ginny retorted, still calm.

"Listen, we've been together for a while. I'll be all alone… I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said with growing desperation.

"Come on, you are a celebrity. Drown yourself in the women throwing themselves at you. Have fun. Enjoy the world for a change. You know that deep down you always wanted to do it." Ginny intoned with every drop of charisma she could muster.

Harry contemplated this, but still looked hurt.

* * *

"That's just so wrong. You've known him since you were eleven, it would practically be incest!" Ron barked out the words, anger finally managing to mix in with his shock.

"You know that's not the case, and even if it was, my being with you would be no different. Believe me that I thought the details through and still want this." Hermione replied, keeping her cool.

"Hermione, we were meant to be together. It took so long, and I can't go back. What will I do without you?" Ron said, feeling that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Seriously Ron, we both know that you could just enjoy your groupies for years without getting bored. I won't be the reason you aren't celebrating your successes, and we both know that you would be extremely satisfied given enough time." Hermione answered, knowing she struck true with her words.

Ron looked thoughtful, but still somewhat pained.

* * *

"This… well, I won't lie to you, it hurts. I love you, and you are leaving me for _him_, of all people. Sure, you could do worse, we all fought together and all. But this is harsh." Harry finally managed to articulate what he was thinking.

"Listen Harry. I know this isn't easy, and that this is selfish. But if it wouldn't have happened now, it would be later, and it would be worse. There is no way this will be easy for either of us. But know that you have plenty of people to help you through this, and after a while, it won't be awkward between us anymore." Ginny expressed herself as gently as she could, knowing her audience.

"I suppose. Just don't expect me to be happy about this. You do understand you'll have to move out? Are you going to go back to your parents?" Harry finally stated, after a long pause. He understood it was a losing battle.

"I'm moving in with him, not to my parents. And I really am sorry Harry, you deserve better than this." Ginny said with a weak smile.

"Just… go." Harry whispered, barely audible.

"Goodbye Harry."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. This… I never expected this _with him_. We could have been happy, you know. I could have, wanted to be happy with you. It will not be easy." Ron voiced his thoughts.

"Ron, this isn't about you. We both know there is no point delaying the inevitable growing apart, and a clean break is the easiest way for us to deal with it. Of course it won't be easy, for either of us. We both tried to make it work. Remember, you more than most are never truly alone. Like always, you'll get back on your feet and be stronger than ever." Hermione said with as much warmth as she could muster, but remained stern, knowing it would be easier.

"You're right. You always are. I don't know how you can defuse me like that, but I'll be roaring mad later on. Just move out and get it over with." Ron uttered weakly. He knew when a cause was lost.

"I'm moving in with him today. And I'm sorry Ron, so very sorry. But you'll be happy again. You always are." Hermione asserted, managing some optimism.

"Go away Hermione. Leave now." Ron commanded, with the last of his fight.

"Goodbye, Ron."

* * *

"So, did you get rid of Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Obviously. And you Harry?" Hermione responded.

"Yep. God, I can't believe how whiny he gets." Ginny said, exasperated.

"Ugh, I know right? Ron looked like a sad puppy. I thought he'd _try_ to be a man about it." Hermione replied.

"Ladies, shall we?" Severus Snape appeared behind the two, putting an arm around each woman's waist.

They both smiled while wrapping arms around him, and apparated to their new home.


End file.
